


早糖

by yuncang



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuncang/pseuds/yuncang
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	早糖

#早糖#

（性格不符，劈腿肖，扭曲博，别当真，别上升）

王椰啵周末上午八点窝在被子里发了一条微信朋友圈，黑色背景下一根棒棒糖柄，被咬的发扁印着牙印的塑料柄，没有任何配文，仅对指定人可见。室内窗帘没人动过，还维持着的闭合状态，阳光隐隐穿透厚重窗帘，整个室内朦胧昏暗，王椰啵划开微信，时间显示此时已十点，朋友圈安安静静，没有来自某人的赞。王椰啵心情不太爽，靠床点支香烟，吸几口又觉得眼睛酸痛，掐了烟，再次划开朋友圈，依旧无人点赞。

“咔，咣当——”王椰啵沮丧的随手摔了手机，手机打到窗玻璃又落在地面，原本叠垂的窗帘出现缝隙，有一小缕阳光从缝隙漏进枕头上，王椰啵慢慢将手心伸到那阳光下，盯着那缕白白亮亮的阳光，回想起几小时前发生的事，鼻子一酸，矫情的差点落下泪来。

几个小时前。

计划了好久，终于等到月末休假，这天还正好是周末。天还没完全亮，王椰啵就早早的起床了。实际前一天晚上他还有点失眠，半失眠半要见到某人的兴奋，这看着天这么亮了。深冬的风很凉，吹的王椰啵全身关节直发木，王椰啵拢住衣领口，把帽子又紧了紧，拎着特意买的早餐，心情愉悦刷开了某小区侧门。

按下电梯键，输入房门密码，换好鞋脱了带凉气的外衣，就直奔某人卧室。

王椰啵怕吵醒到肖赞，尽管知道门的质量很好，还是捏着门把手动作极轻极慢的去推开那卧室门，室内温暖几乎无光线，这会儿因为王椰啵的开门而散落进来一些光线，勉强能看清室内轮廓，肖赞侧窝在床上呼吸均匀。王椰啵看了一会儿肖赞，转身轻手轻脚将早餐放去客厅。瞄眼墙上时钟，才五点半，对于最近拍夜戏晚睡的肖赞来说，确实早了些。王椰啵突然觉得自己挺卑微，为了见一面兴奋的大半宿没睡着，天不亮早早起来给人买早餐，买了早餐又不敢叫醒人，真憋屈，但是又能怪谁呢，还不是自己愿意。王椰啵窝在客厅布艺沙发里仰头盯着水晶吊灯发起呆，圆盘吊灯上坠着很多水滴形透明装饰，能折射出小银河般细细碎碎的亮闪。王椰啵闭了眼睛，这个灯是当初自己和哥哥一起偷偷在宜家挑的，当时还打趣把整个银河送哥哥。这屋内的每件每物自己都无比熟悉，毕竟自己也曾是这里的主人。只是如今……，王椰啵心情有点烦躁，支着胳膊起身，去了另一屋翻出自己睡衣换好，再次推开肖赞卧室，视线昏暗中长腿迈上床，掀开被角躺在了肖赞身旁。

室内极静，肖赞一时半会没醒的意思，王椰啵翻了几次身，又无聊起来，偷偷按开床头最暗的那盏灯，王椰啵双手撑腮观察起肖赞侧脸，一如既往的好看，目光下移，看到肖赞肩膀上星星散散紫红吮痕。之所以这么确定是吮痕，职业原因，之前和肖赞在一起时，互相也没少在对方肩膀留痕迹。王椰啵心里其实挺悲伤，曾完全信任对方，以为劈腿这种事情永远不会发生在自己身上，盯着紫红吮痕眼睛一酸涌出泪水，人怎么就能说变心就变心呢，三年，三年的感情，说劈腿就劈腿。凭什么，凭什么你还能像个没事人一样云淡风轻。

王椰啵觉得自己挺没出息的，起码在肖赞面前是这样。一边心里骂自己哭个屁，一边单手抹掉眼泪。王椰啵低头拉下被子，张口含住肖赞胸前红豆，轻轻吸吮起来，红豆不时被舌尖一下下刺探又被舌卷吮舔弄，王椰啵吊着眼梢去观察还在熟睡的人，根据过往的经验推测，肖赞应该快醒了。于是垂下眼更加专心致志欺负着红豆。肖赞依旧闭着眼，身体却随着胸前红豆偶尔被牙齿轻研磨而跟着抖动，断断续续轻吟也从口中溢出来。

“醒了？”王椰啵从肖赞胸前抬头时，肖赞的丹凤眼正半睁，碎刘海半挡在眼前，刘海后面的眼神迷濛，不同于放空无聚焦的那种呆滞涣散，而是眼眶湿润润，眼神松松散散里带着享受的迷濛，蓄在眼角里的泪水要落不落的。王椰啵知道，肖赞这是舒服了，肖赞一被搞舒服了，眼神就会这样。

王椰啵又埋下头狠狠吸了一口有点红肿的红豆，才抬头，肖赞眨眨眼看清了王椰啵脸，刚才还拘在眼角的泪水此时顺着眼尾流淌下来，消失在鬓角里，“嗯哼”一声鼻音算是回答，肖赞再次闭上眼睛。

就当是分手炮了，当然，如果能给他留下什么印象也好，再说，他不也是没拒绝吗，王椰啵这么安慰着自己，胆子大了起来，蹭在肖赞身旁，手指下滑，摸向肖赞腿间，隔着贴身棉料，揉了起来。之前在同一剧组拍戏时，肖赞说过他手大，为此俩人还特意的比较过，王椰啵的手整整大肖赞的手一圈，能把肖赞的手包起来，那时俩人谁也没想到后来会和对方搅在一起，王椰啵当时只是单纯的觉得这个比自己大几岁的哥哥好有趣。

王椰啵整只手虚握着物件又揉又捏，物件很快有了反应，他太知道如何让肖赞舒服了，盯着肖赞不时仰头吟哦的脸，带着恶意再次低下头牙尖叼上红豆研磨，王椰啵跪在肖赞身旁，手彻底挑开布料，五指毫无阻隔攥上隐隐略高于体温的物件撸动起来。每当肖赞仰头半咬下唇漏出喉结的时候，每当肖赞五指抓扯着王椰啵后脑发根的时候，王椰啵就故意停下来卡着，看着对方沉溺，看着对方挣扎，心里不断提醒自己别沉迷。等肖赞看起来稍微不那么难耐时，又再次挑逗，来来回回，反反复复。王椰啵咽着口水，觉得自己眼底快要爆红血丝了。

“帮我，唔～，帮帮我”肖赞睁眼伸胳膊勾上王椰啵脖颈，他先妥协了。

你看，你还是需要我的，王椰啵这么自欺欺人着，歪头想去吻怀里人，肖赞仿似察觉了王椰啵的想法一样，冷了脸直接偏头躲开了，特别故意明显的那种偏头。王椰啵嘴角勉强擦过肖赞嘴下的痣。太尴尬，刚刚被需要的好心情立刻烟消云散，心里又阴暗起来：“活该被折磨”

王椰啵有点歇斯底里，想掰正肖赞下巴给这个花心的人几巴掌，又舍不得下手。王椰啵品尝红酒一般，躬身顺着肖赞下巴一路啄吻到胸膛，又停留在红豆上。王椰啵探着舌尖绕着乳晕刮画起小圈，其实红豆周围已经都跟着肿了一小圈了，咬在口中就像含到一个瘪瘪的小柿子饼一样。肖赞边呻吟着疼边双手推着王椰啵，王椰啵没松口，还故意加重了含咬，因为他知道，肖赞嘴上说着疼，不要了，实际喜欢的不得了。自己要真用力咬下去说不定直接闷闷的“噗”一声咬坏了，想到这些，王椰啵觉得自己口腔里的唾液好像更多了。

“你知道么，昨天晚上我还梦见你，就像现在这样，”王椰啵手肘撑在枕头旁，语气有点委屈，单手抚着肖赞脸颊，摸到一手潮湿“可偏偏你还不给吃”王椰啵侧头含口肖赞耳垂，长手一伸拿起床头柜上长柄棒棒糖。是一颗星星形状带着绿色夹心硬糖。王椰啵直接用牙齿撕开了透明包装纸。从前肖赞总拿棒棒糖逗他，还笑说他是小朋友。

王椰啵看到身下的肖赞用胳膊挡住了眼睛。他现在连看我都不想看了，真令人难过“灯太晃眼睛吗？”尽管此时室内也仅仅开了一盏度数极低的床头灯，王椰啵手搭着人手腕，轻声询问着，他甚至卑微的想与眼前这人维系下去，感情也行，身体也行。王椰啵心里难受的导致手有点发抖，余光看到枕边有条红色乔丹发带，想也没想就咬着棒棒糖去拿那条红发带。

“唔，嗯，你干嘛呀”肖赞双手虚幌的挡了几下，就任由王椰啵将发带系在双眼处了，眼下肖赞眼睛被挡，暂时看不到肖赞躲闪无视的神情，好像隔了一层布，多了一些莫名的安全感，王椰啵不那么畏手畏脚了。

王椰啵捏着棒棒糖长柄吐出刚才含在口中的糖，抹茶味儿的，低头去咬吻肖赞的下唇，这次肖赞没躲，勾着王椰啵脖颈还张口伸舌尖唔唔嗯嗯探触过来。

舌尖湿湿软软，是王椰啵熟悉的触感，偏偏这时王椰啵又想起肖赞肩膀上的那些吻痕，他背地里肯定也对那个人这样主动伸过舌尖，王椰啵低着头一时心情复杂。狠狠啜了一口人，把手中棒棒棒柄塞到了肖赞手里。

“拿着”肖赞不知道王椰啵给了他什么，听话的攥着那一根塑料柄。王椰啵这回骑跨上肖赞胯骨，双手按着人肩膀，双腿收紧将人箍在身下，舌尖顺着肖赞的锁骨一路缓慢下滑，啃啃咬咬的就是故意不碰硬在空气里的红豆，肖赞又“要……要……啊”的低吟起来，王椰啵猛地一大口连同肿胀起来的乳肉也咬在了口中，轻轻咬咂了好几下，才又探着舌尖粗暴的舔弄起红豆。

又长又细的塑料柄呈现出半弧弯度，上面的硬糖在随着主人轻轻摇晃。

“哦，我，嗯哼，我拿不住了”勾王椰啵脖颈的手臂收的更紧了，原本埋头在胸口的王椰啵被肖赞的手臂带上来，肖赞摸索着王椰啵的脸颊准确吻上王椰啵的唇交换起湿热喘息，呼吸交融，肖赞含着王椰啵的舌，边向自己口中吸边同时挺动起腰部，一下一下的，王椰啵又想起从前，从前总喜欢这样上下一起填满哥哥。每每这时，哥哥什么浪语浪语都会说的出来，勾的王椰啵恨不得将人生吞活剥。

那他到底在哪儿学的那些话呢？

王椰啵伸出一只手将肖赞的手握在手心攥紧又松开，语气不善“拿不住也他妈给老子硬拿”。王椰啵的手又探了下来，再次握上肖赞高挺物件，物件顶端已经渗出湿滑液体，抓在手里滑唧唧的，但这不影响王椰啵玩弄。

“……想要了，喔噢～亲爱的，啊哈，给我…嗯～”肖赞呻吟声越来越大，叫的王椰啵心烦，王椰啵红着眼睛抓上棒棒糖塞进肖赞嘴里，“浪死你得了”

“唔，我不吃，啊哈……想要…”

王椰啵没再跟肖赞说太多，加快了手上速度。肖赞释放的时候，有温热白浊喷洒在了王椰啵食指与中指指节上，王椰啵另手抽了床头纸巾把肖赞小腹上的白浊擦拭干净。沾了液体的手指点过肖赞的红唇，慢慢滑伸进嘴里，肖赞含着手指没丝毫拒绝。手指搅动时碰到了小块物，夹出来一看，原来刚才那块棒棒糖，已经被肖赞咬裂了。呵，不是不吃么？

“甜么？哥”

腥滑混着抹茶味的糖水唾液被咽下。“甜……”  
——————————————  
肖赞今天原计划是陪新男友吃早饭的，早上被王椰啵这么一闹，时间肯定是来不及了，眼下将渔夫帽急匆匆戴在头上时听到王椰啵说“哥，晚上买袋奶粉回来”，他不太懂小朋友的脑回路，茫茫然点头答应了，没一会儿又听到小朋友补了一句“晚上蘸奶粉给你吃”。


End file.
